


Systematics

by DeathbyMisadventures



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Hank Anderson, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Coitus Interruptus, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Penis, Crime Scenes, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Eventual Romance, First Time, Flirting, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Anderson and Connor On A Case, Hot Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Power Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Top Hank Anderson, Virgin Connor (Detroit: Become Human), mentioned death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathbyMisadventures/pseuds/DeathbyMisadventures
Summary: During their partnership and thereafter, Hank discovers parts of his android sidekick that lead him down a road he never thought he'd take.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first HankCon fic, please be gentle! I hope you guys enjoy! ❤️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During their previous partnership, Hank decided to learn more about his android partner. Curiosity leads him down a road he never thought he'd get to take.

It perplexed Hank when he discovered the daily routine of an Android, completely baffled by the lack of essentials required to keep them functioning. Difficult was a severe understatement in terms of acclimation with a new roommate. But in the short months of working side-by-side solving the deviant cases, he wasn’t completely unprepared.

During the beginning of their partnership, the pair had a plethora of peculiar conversations. 

“You don’t eat, like, at all?” Hank questioned.

“My processor doesn’t require nutrients as humans do. My components aren’t dependent on different sources, unlike human organs,” he confirmed. “But I can consume human food, it wouldn’t damage my systems unless it was laced with special toxins that specifically targeted the inner workings inside me.”

He tilted his head towards Hank. “Are you trying to poison me, Lieutenant Anderson?” He was obviously joking, but it amused him when he got under Hank’s skin.

He only scoffed in return. “I don’t care enough about you to kill you, Connor.”

“I beg to differ. I can guarantee that you care about me very much. You’ve saved my life on multiple occasions,” he pointed out.

“The only reason I haven’t let you out of my sight is that I don’t want to wake up with a huge fuckin’ dent in my bank account for a damaged prototype these idiots put in my care.”

Connor would brush it off as Hank trying to understand him better. It was plausible, and for the same reason, he’d examine a new piece of Hank’s desk every day he was late. When working close quarters with the same person day in and day out, it’s impossible to not learn about the other. Hank remarked it was impossible with Connor’s chattiness.

Most of the exchanges were normal.

“So no doctor’s appointments for you, huh?”

“I’m required to get annual repairs and maintenance. You could consider it a yearly doctor’s appointment. I also run regular tests and self-diagnostics to assure the functionality of all my processors.”

“I guess that makes sense.”

Classic work banter and chats to pass the time.

But soon after Connor moved in with him, his questions became a tidbit more personal. They would watch another re-run on the couch with Sumo rested by their feet. Hank would verbalize another aimless query.

“You said they modeled you to fit in with humans, and that meant your look, right? I’m just trying to understand.”

He snickered softly. “I appreciate your enthusiasm, Hank. I’m glad to see that you hate us less, and I have no problems answering your questions.”

He adjusted and turned to him. He held up his hand for display. “Though androids bleed different from humans, we’re very similar in many ways. We process similar emotions—as you’ve witnessed—and each model is unique for different purposes. Some models were mass-produced for the same reason, such as AX400; Kara’s model. House-keeping, childcare, et cetera.”

“What does that have to do with you?”

“It means my prototype to assist humans such as police officers, detectives, and victims of crime. They gave me a friendly face, a soft voice, and a charismatic personality. Obviously, with the deviancy, I could adapt my own feelings and personality, but the former is what I was programmed with. The way they made me was to coexist with humans, therefore I’m human-looking—and feeling.”

“Feeling?”

He held out his hand. “Feel my hand. You’ll see how similar it is to your skin.”

Hank hesitantly felt Connor’s hand, his fingers caressing over the latter’s.

“I guess I never noticed how real it feels,” he scoffed quietly.

Connor then took his hand and placed it atop his head. “My hair is the same,” he added.

Hank reached up and felt his own head, comparing the textures. It was uncanny.

His hand crept down Connor’s face unhurriedly, cupping his cheek to contend with the quality of the android’s face. He was essentially human, save a handful of details that seemed minuscule at that moment.

Neither of them pulled away, they just stared. Connor even let a small smile curl over his lips.

It was plain as day that Hank was mesmerized by his features. He couldn’t blame him, androids were extremely fascinating.

Hank’s gaze shifted from different points of his face; he even caught a glimpse between Connor’s legs before his gaze went back up to his deep brown eyes.

“You can keep feeling, Lieutenant, I don’t mind. I’m quite enjoying the attention.”

The pad of his thumb caressed in a short pattern.

Connor absolutely enjoyed the concentration in his partner’s eyes. He simply found it amusing. Hank was obviously enjoying himself, and Connor could unequivocally say the same regarding himself.

Receiving attention from Hank had ignited a precise feeling inside him, and he was fulfilling Connor’s need.

Hank’s thumb gently traced over Connor’s lip, testing the waters to see what he was capable of getting away with.

Connor inched closer to his counterpart. He took Hank’s hand and kissed his fingertips and palm before placing it at the hem of his shirt.

Hank momentarily broke his gaze from Connor.

“I don’t think you’ve fully grasped what you’re searching for, why don’t I assist you? I think you should feel more of my skin to assure quality.”

Connor took the hand that wasn’t intertwined with Hank’s and gently pushed his chest until he was laid against the couch.

“Heh, I think that’s a good idea. C’mere,” he replied, his voice gruff.

Connor was already getting hot, arousal setting in his stomach. What did he expect? He was a virgin in all sense of the word.

Connor straddled his lap slowly. He wasn’t going to lose his confidence this quickly.

Hank reassuringly ran his fingers up Connor’s chest and let his hand curve with his torso.

“Just follow my lead,” he grunted.

He pulled Connor into an overdue, much fulfilling kiss. Connor moaned delightfully in surprise.

He let Hank take over to show him the ropes. The last thing he wanted was to—in the words of Lieutenant Anderson—fuck this up.

They joined their lips in harmonious sync. It was impeccable. Though Connor could feel his impatience growing.

He leaned in for a deeper kiss, and Hank caught the message. He caressed Connor’s body, feeling his warmth so close to him. Connor rolled his hips with Hank’s motions, grinding lightly onto his lap.

This time Hank released a haughty moan.

Connor hummed pleasantly. He laced his fingers into Hank’s silver locks as he laid more of his weight on top of him.

Hank’s hand dropped to his waist and gripped, pulling him fully on top of him.

Their limbs jostled as they adjusted to a comfortable position for both of them but finally worked it out. Hank darted his tongue, licking Connor’s bottom lip coyly. Connor took a deep breath and inhaled the man, the scent of cigarettes becoming that much more appealing and sexually invigorating.

Before their lips could rejoin, Connor abruptly broke away with a pant; his LED indicator had alerted him of a call.

He awkwardly got off of Hank, biting his lip shyly.

“There’s been a murder, and they’re requesting our presence at the scene.”

Hank groaned. “Damn, I can’t get one day off…Jesus Christ.” He got up from the couch and slowly walked to the bathroom.

“Let them know it’s gonna be a fucking minute!” He hollered from the bathroom.

“Will do,” he answered, loud enough for Hank to hear him.

Connor felt guilty that they weren’t able to finish whatever it was they started. Hank had it worse, he wasn’t able to deal with his issue as easy as Connor.

He went into the Lieutenant’s bedroom and changed into his usual attire, gathering any additional information from the call.

He also grabbed Hank a clean outfit for him to change into.

This would be a rather long night. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hank and Connor were sat in his beat-up police car outside the crime-scene. The air was thick with silence.

It wasn’t necessarily a problematic silence, but Hank was visibly restive. Understandably so, as he was sitting right beside the culprit behind his current mood.

“We can finish what I started once we note the evidence from the crime scene. I’ll try to work quickly,” he assured him.

“CSI isn’t even here yet, we still have to wait until they’re finished. They gave an ETA of 45 minutes for some other call in a different county as a step-in. Paperwork is gonna be shit,” he mumbled.

“It’ll be all right, Lieutenant, I guarantee,” Connor said.

Hank exhaled an exasperated sigh. He felt around his pockets for his pack of cigarettes. He took one out before lighting it and quickly taking a puff.

“I understand your patience is running low, please let me know if there is anything I can do to ease your mind.”

Being able to read people used to be as easy as walking, but there was something about Hank that threw Connor off completely. He knew letting himself open up to other people was never an easy task because of his past. Intimacy was a difficult subject, especially when one refused to communicate. He tried to be as understanding as possible, but he had an inner longing for a connection.

“I know what I’m saying might be work inappropriate, but—”

“Just spit it out, Connor.”

“I enjoyed the brief closeness we shared, Lieutenant. I hope I gave you pleasure, even if it was short-lived.”

“It was nice, Connor,” he murmured.

Hank’s response discouraged Connor, causing him to frown. He had expected a smile or a wink, perhaps even an innuendo.

Hank glanced over to Connor and tried to make out his expression.

Before he could say anything, the coroner and the CSI arrived around the same time.

He sighed. “All right, come on. Go do your thing so we can get the hell out of here.” He put his cigarette out in the ashtray.

They exited the car and ducked underneath the yellow caution tape. A crowd of civilians was held back by the uniformed officers.

“No androids on the premiss, sorry.”

“For fuck’s sake, Ben, leave him alone. We’ve been over this god knows how many times. He’s with me, and he’s an official member of the DPD. Get the fuck out of here,” he grumbled.

Connor couldn’t help but smile. It was nice being recognized as something besides an object. It made him even happier that Hank defended him at the drop of a hat.

“I don’t think they’re going to wanna talk to an android, ex or not. You head inside and let me know and I’ll stay on crowd duty. Let me know if anyone gives you shit, tell them they can bring it to their Lieutenant.”

Connor nodded before entering the house to investigate the crime scene.

“What are we working with?” Connor asked, beginning to scan the scene.

“Victim’s name is James Pines. Got a noise complaint from a neighbor around 9:12, a squad car arrived at 9:30 to check it out. Coroner puts the time of death between 9:00 and 9:10. The door was open but it there are no signs of forced entry. We’re thinking he knew the assailant. Feel free to look around, but you’ll need to wear these.”

The officer handed Connor a pair of nitrile blue gloves. He didn’t even argue with it and obediently put on the gloves. He searched around the house. There were only two bedrooms and a bathroom, so there wasn’t much ground to cover.

After about forty-five minutes, Connor came back out. He adjusted his tie and walked back over to Hank.

“Find anything useful?” Hank questioned.

“A couple of things. Our victim’s name is James Pines, would you like to hear what I’ve deduced?”

“Be my guest.”

“A fight broke out between the victim and the killer, a table was turned over and there was broken glass from a lamp. There’s a wound on the back of his head that matches the lightbulb,” he began.

Hank nodded.

“No traces of thirium and I found fingerprints that weren’t the victims, so, for now, we can rule out androids. Unfortunately, we only have partials, but I’m sure that the prints are in the system. The officers will run them through CODIS to see if any matches come up.”

“Cause of death?”

“Gunshot wound. But his head was smashed in, with this.” He handed him a bloodied rolling pin in an evidence bag.

“I’m glad you make this shit a cake-walk.”

“No forced entry,” Connor resumed, “he knew the killer.” 

“So he was dead before the neighbor called in the noise complaint, the killer must have used a silencer.”

“Exactly. And get this. The killer dug out the bullet. The residue I detected is from a pair of household pliers.” He held up another evidence bag. “It was by the back door in the bushes.”

“Holy shit. Not bad.”

“I’m guessing the killer came in, chased him. The victim fell and flipped over a wooden coffee table, which caused him to fall backward on the exposed lamp. The killer then shot him, took the bullet out and then repeatedly hit him over the head.”

“Ergo the noise complaint call.”

“He was dead before the neighbors even picked up the phone.”

“All right, well it’s midnight, which means it’s Saturday. Therefore, we’re off duty. Let’s get the fuck outta here.”

When they returned to Hank’s house, Sumo greeted them happily.

Connor went to undress in Hank’s room before returning to the couch with a book.

“I’m gonna take a shower,” Hank mumbled to himself. Before he closed the door, he turned.

“Hey, Connor?” He called.

“Yes, Hank? Did you forget something?”

“No, I just had a question,” he said.

Connor set his book down and turned his attention.

“So, just for future reference, if you’re still interested…what would I be working with?”

“Excuse me?” Connor cocked a brow. “What do you mean Hank?”

“You got junk down there or…what? I don’t know how that shit works.”

Connor chuckled. “If you’re referring to my genetically engineered perfect penis, yes. I have ‘junk’ down there.”

“You don’t gotta be an ass about it. I thought so, I just wanted to make sure.”

“Did you need me to change it? If males aren’t your preference, I could schedule maintenance to replace my model’s genitals.”

“No, don’t worry about it. It’s been a hot minute since I’ve been with a guy, but it’s like riding a bike. Well, being ridden like a bike.” He winked at his counterpart.

“As long as you don’t mind me being a bit rusty, then we should be fine.”

“I can assure that you won’t have any issues. My…chamber is quite fitting for that kind of activity.”

“All bells and whistles, huh?”

“I am the newest prototype, I guarantee you’ll be satisfied. Because of my deviancy, I’m able to receive pleasure from such acts as well.”

“So, you’re a virgin then?”

“I suppose you could put it that way. I’ve never taken part in intercourse with anyone, human or android. I’m sure you’ll enjoy that.”

Hank knew he would absolutely look forward to ruining his cute little virgin android.


	3. Chapter 3

Immersed in his book on the history of jazz, Connor didn’t hear Hank get out of the shower, nor did he realize the man was behind him.

Hank’s warm hand crept up Connor’s shoulder, his head dipping to place a hot kiss onto Connor’s neck.

He gasped softly, tilting his neck to the side.

“Did you enjoy your shower, Lieutenant?” He hummed as Hank pulled away.

“Very much. Thanks for throwing my imagination a bone.”

“It doesn’t have to be just a part of your imagination, Hank.”

“Don’t worry, we can make it a reality.”

He sat in front of Connor on the couch and took the book from his hands.

“Trust me, you aren’t going to need that.”

“I’ll take your work for it, Lieutenant.”

“You know you can call me Hank, Connor. We’re not exactly strangers anymore.”

“I would hope not,” he teased.

Hank pulled Connor forward and laid him down on the couch, adjusting himself so he was between his legs.

A nervous chuckle escaped the android’s lips. Hank’s hands rested on top of Connor’s chest.

“If it gets uncomfortable for you, don’t hesitate to let me know. I’ll stop, no matter what.”

Connor wrapped his legs around Hank’s waist and cupped his cheeks.

Their lips met again, this time impatiently.

Connor could feel how much Hank had craved him, and he craved Hank that much more.

Hank was hovered above him, hands moving from his chest now up his shirt.

“I want to pick up where we left off,” he whispered. “I want to taste every bit of you.”

Connor panted softly as Hank lifted his shirt. He jimmied out of it hurriedly, his nipples hardening to the cold air.

“Those are very reactive to the cold,” he noted.

His lips enveloped the pink bud, running his tongue over the sensitive skin.

“Hank,” Connor gasped, biting his lower lip.

“You like that?” He purred.

He switched his tongue between the buds for a few moments before lowering himself down Connor’s body. He placed wet kisses down his porcelain skin, feeling gooseflesh prickle with each motion.

Connor was becoming an undone mess, already feeling a strain in his boxers.

Hank took note of his cock immediately.

His body was lain along with the couch, his face right beside Connor’s groin.

“All you needed was a little tongue to get hard, pretty boy?”

“You have no room to talk, old man,” he retorted.

Hank rolled his eyes. He pulled the waistband of Connor’s boxers down, whistling as his member surfaced.

“Are you just going to stare at it?”

“Maybe with that attitude, but I know how to fix that.”

He sat up on his elbows to properly hold his member and slowly ran his tongue over the slit.

He popped the cap off a bottle of lube he brought with him, releasing Connor for a moment. He poured some on his hands, then resumed stroking the man. He used the other hand to trace around his pink hole.

“Take a deep breath, it’s gonna feel weird.”

Connor’s eyes were screwed shut. So much pleasure and so many sensations were hitting him all at once.

A soft moan poured from his lips as Hank entered him.

“Holy fuck, you’re tight.”

“Mm…sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, it’s sexy. I can’t wait to cum inside you, Connor.”

He gasped as he felt another digit slide inside him. He knew that he could control how tight he was, one of his many fun features. He could also self lubricate, but he knew Hank was enjoying spreading him open. He was having fun too.

“Do you want me to cum inside you, Connor?” His gruff voice went directly to his cock, making him that much harder.

“Please,” he choked out.

Hank finally slid a third inside of him, slowly stretching his insides.

“You’re gonna feel weird again, but I promise it’ll feel good.” He pulled his fingers out and licked them. “Damn, you taste good too.”

He sat up and untangled Connor’s boxers off his legs before removing his own.

Connor choked back a gasp. Hank was, somehow, bigger than him. Connor sat up and spread his legs more.

“Good boy,” he hummed.

He wrapped his hands around Connor’s thighs, slowly caressing them as he inched closer.

“Please fuck me, Hank…I want you so bad, I can’t even think straight,” he moaned and held on to his shoulders.

Hank leaned closer to him and kissed down his neck.

“It’s cute when you beg,” he growled.

“Put it in, please…” he begged.

Hank pressed the tip against Connor’s entrance, slowly teasing him. He rubbed his member along his hole, watching him fall apart and babble.

“Please, I’m begging,” Connor moaned, gripping his shoulders tightly.

Hank finally caved and pushed the tip in. “You like that?” He moaned gruffly.

“Oh, Hank…oh my god…”

His systems lubricated his entrance, allowing Hank to slip inside him easier.

“Are you okay? What the hell is that?” Hank pulled away, worried he had hurt Connor.

“No, don’t stop, keep going. My hole lubricates when I get extremely aroused…please put it in me. You’re not gonna break me, baby.” He pulled him back down.

Hank kept his grip on his legs as he slipped in, inch by inch.

“Oh, god…fill me up…please fuck me!”

Hank chuckled softly before finally sinking into Connor.

“You’re so tight, god…you’re gonna make me cum so hard.”

“Please…” Connor’s head fell back.

Hank slowly pulled out and thrust back into Connor, loving the sensation.

Once they had gotten into a comfortable rhythm, Hank picked up the pace. He thrust slowly as Connor held onto him, pressing hot kisses onto his neck and clavicle.

“God, Hank…you don’t know how long I’ve wanted you…this…”

“I bet you’ve fingered yourself thinking about me burying my cock in your ass, huh?”

He choked out a laugh. “How do you think I found out about the lube system?”

“I can’t believe how good you feel, Con.” 

“Wreck me, please…cum in me…make me yours,” he mumbled. A string of strained groans and moans fell from his parted lips as Hank thrust his cock inside him.

Connor could feel Hank deep inside him, in his stomach. His senses were thrust into overdrive from Hank’s poundings. He could barely keep his head straight. He’d never felt such any sensation to such an extreme before, it was driving him wild.

“You look like you’re enjoying yourself, or should I go harder.”

He could barely nod his head.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…Hank…keep going…please. Keep fucking me.”

“I never knew you had such a dirty mouth, Connor. Maybe I should punish you for that.”

“Please don’t stop, I’m close…” he whined.

“You’re not the only one,” Hank moaned.

He pushed Connor’s legs up as he fucked him harder, feeling his orgasm approaching rapidly.

“Hank, I’m gonna cum, please…don’t stop…” His fingers interlocked his hair, gripping tightly as the pleasure overtook him.

“Fuck, Connor, I’m cumming!” He cried out, thrusting faster as he came hard. He kept going as his orgasm pulsed through him inside his lover.

Connor’s eyes rolled back as he came, his body shaking heavily. “Hank…Hank…Hank…” He gasped, pulling the man as close as he could. His orgasm rocked through him, shaking the pair until their bodies relaxed.

Connor’s stomach was covered in his release, as well as his legs and even Hank’s chin.

Hank pulled out, his cum leaking out of Connor.

Hank exhaled heavily, slowly kissing Connor’s lips.

“That was fantastic…” Connor remarked quietly.

“Worth the wait?”

“Absolutely…Hank?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you for taking my virginity…” 

“Thank you for giving it to me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! This work is NOT beta read, all mistakes are mine. Kudos and Comments and lovely and appreciated, I love hearing back from you guys! Enjoy the rest of your day/night! 😁
> 
> I do not give consent or permission to this work being copied and posted elsewhere, this is my own original work.


End file.
